


Beginnings

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Community: rounds_of_kink, Episode: s04e13 Sanctuary for None: part 2, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 02:24:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Did you just proposition me or am I really going crazy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Rebound sex. I'm not intending Garris to come across as some sort of villain, although I think he comes across as a bit suffocating (possibly abusive) here. Spoilers for S4. This won't make sense if you haven't seen Sanctuary For None. For rounds-of-kink: resolutions and the first time (between two people).

On some level Helen knows things can't be easy for Kate, the loss of the Sanctuary on the surface- her home, the upheval that followed, the sudden breaking off of her engagement. Helen knows this, had on occasion seen the heartbreak in Kate's eyes, but it had been so easy to ignore with the influx of new residents, the establishment of new SOPs, the awkward dance she and Will had undertaken as he tried to come to terms with what she had done, what she had kept from him. It had been so easy to let Kate once again fall by the wayside.

It wasn't intentional, it never was, but as loud and pushy as Kate could be, when it came to herself, to her feelings and relationships, Kate was often quiet, not patient, but seemingly so. It was deceiving. Something Helen had forced herself to remember. She wouldn’t let Kate slip away this time, a personal resolution she had made to go along with the new beginning. She had been hard pressed for time, however, pushed and pulled in every direction until, finally sick with the barrage of seemingly pressing matters, she had set time aside to go and talk with the younger woman.

Finding her, however, was proving to be difficult. The new Sanctuary's layout, while more efficient, wasn't that much different from the former although, as Helen was discovering, it's hiding places where seemingly innumerable.

"Kate," Helen breathes out in surprise. Kate's seated in a corner at the far end of the residential section, head bent to her knees. Her face when she looks up is tearstained, her eyes worried.

"Did you need me for something?"

Helen shakes her head, kneeling before Kate. "I thought perhaps if you had a moment we could talk. If you'd rather I go-"

Kate cants her head slightly and lets out a long breath, waiting. Helen reaches a hand to brush her check and feels tears slip past her fingers at the contact.

It's a bit awkward, Helen unwilling to sever contact with Kate's skin as she shifts to sit beside her, pull her into a lopsided embrace. Kate melts into the contact and Helen feels a pang of guilt. The Herusans had a physically affectionate culture. How long had Kate gone without that kind of contact? Days? Weeks? Thinking back it was suddenly clear, the new awkwardness to the way Kate held herself, always leaning the slightest bit forward as if waiting for a hug, the way she'd shift closer to whoever was beside her on the couch during staff meetings.

Helen plants a kiss on top of Kate's head and waits.

"I thought he made me happy." Kate chokes out in a bitter laugh after a moment. "Now I think he made me hate myself and I was too stupid to notice."

"That's not true." Helen soothes immediately despite the fact she had silently vowed to listen.

"Yeah it is." Kate mutters, but there's no real conviction there.

"It's ok to be angry."

Kate sighs, shifting sideways, slipping closer, her knee fitting in under Helen's bent one. "I look in the mirror- I can't- We fought once in the beginning, after I admitted I had feelings for him. He said my clothes were too revealing, to assuming. I didn't understand. Things are different when you're in a relationship. It's all about your spirits and this journey. It's like you’re suddenly thrown into some sort of dark age. No lust, no bare skin, no sex." Kate burrows further into Helen. "I can't-"

Helen waits, running her hand through Kate's hair, but when nothing's forthcoming she prods. "Can't what, darling?"

Kate whimpers softly at the endearment, fingers scrapping against Helen's ribs. "I covered up the mirror in my bathroom." Kate confesses. "I kept hearing his voice telling me I had a beautiful soul, that I shouldn't give in to the desires of the body, blah blah blah."

"Temptation." Helen smiles sadly remembering how oppressed she had suddenly felt being thrown back into the Victorian era: layers and layers of fabric, whalebone, high collars, long skirts, no bare skin, no impure thoughts.

Kate mumbles something and Helen squeezes her tightly. "I think we can fix that. If you're amenable."

Kate tips her head back, straining against Helen's hold to meet her gaze. "Did you just proposition me or am I really going crazy?" There's a bit of the old Kate there, the mischief and sense of adventure. This isn't a line either of them would normally cross, but things have changed so much for both of them.

"You heard me." There's a teasing smile on Helen’s face now as Kate considers and nods shyly.

 

 

It takes a bit of coaxing to get Kate out of the heavy leather jacket she's wearing, but after that she seems to relax, melting against Helen as they kiss softly, sprawled over Helen's bed.

Helen slips a hand under Kate's baggy t-shirt and tighter fitting tank top; warm skin against skin and she feels Kate gasp. A second hand joins the first, working their way up towards Kate's shoulder blades. The shirts ride up and Kate makes no complaint as Helen pulls them over her head.

"Good girl." Helen murmurs against Kate's lips.

Kate's long skirt is already bunched up past her knees so Helen lets it stay, focusing instead on coaxing Kate's exploring fingers under her own shirt.

The feeling of skin under her fingertips makes Kate hesitate and Helen deepens the kiss, reminding her gently of why they're here. Helen's shirt falls to the floor. Pants, bra, and underwear quickly follow as Kate's worry, her conditioned guilt slip from her mind. They're pressed together, Kate's hands wandering now without reserve, exploring, as Helen slips Kate's skirt from her waist. There's a protesting whimper and then Helen slides Kate's underwear down, leaving them pressed front to front, skin to skin.

"You're beautiful, so beautiful." Helen breathes against Kate's ear as Kate's lips slip along her jaw, down her neck. Kate makes an aggravated noise that says she disagrees and Helen chuckles lightly, shifting to nip at Kate's earlobe. Her foot slips along Kate's calf: teasing, testing, waiting.

Kate's hand slides down Helen's back and settles at her hip, digging, asking.

Helen's teeth catch Kate's bottom lip, tugging, erasing the memory of Kate's earlier sad pout from her mind. Kate hisses, squirming slightly at the whisper of pain.

"Shhh," Helen soothes, hands tangled in dark locks, familiar, as the fingers of her other hand skate across Kate's stomach, foreign, drawing tremors and breathless whimpers. Kate's hips slip forward, her hands pressed against Helen's back.

Helen slips a hand between Kate's thighs and tips her head back to watch Kate's eyes pinch shut as she feels the nervous beating of Kate's heart shift from panic, to something slower, faster, to anticipation.

"Someday you'll get to see yourself like this." It's as much a promise as it is a reiteration of her earlier assessment.

It's an invitation lost to Kate. "Please." The desperation in Kate's voice is heartbreaking, raw. "I can't- Please."

Helen kisses Kate tenderly as she slips her finger over Kate's clit, holding her close as Kate's entire body stiffens before giving way to her orgasm.

Kate's crying softly when she comes back to herself enough to realize Helen's hand still rests against her leg, her lips on her check.

"Breathe."

Kate shakes her head. She wants more. She needs more. She wants to ask. Helen can see that clearly, but she can't find the words. Kate mewls and Helen shifts, curls protectively around Kate as she gives her what she wants. Pushing a finger into Kate she mutters softly, ignoring Kate's whimpered protests, the resistance of her body. Crooking her finger against Kate's g-spot she waits until Kate's body goes limp again before adding a second finger, thrusting more forcefully.

Kate's body trembles, almost twitching with the effort it takes to reach a second orgasm, but it comes much as the first had, swiftly, harshly. Kate lies panting on the bed as Helen pulls her hand free and works the corner of a blanket out from under the mattress, folding it up until it covers them both. "Better?" She inquires softly.

Kate nods, settling in beside Helen, “so much better.”


End file.
